Userverse/Shorts/A New Member
A New Member Squad A was at the beach. ET was eating a sandwich. Solo was swimming with Brian. Dan was playing volleyball with Omi and Tyran. Ancy was sunbathing. ET sighed. 'Man, this is so boring!' he said. 'Yeah, we need a new member or something. That could fry up some fun.' Brian said in agreement. 'Yeah.' Ancy said. 'It seems like the per''fect day to get a new member.' Great, ''Ancy. Now we're going to get some random new member and he's going to be in an alliance with Vilgax. ''Last thing we needed.' Tyran thought as he spiked the ball. Little did Tyran know that he wasn't only being sarcastic. ''A new member was yet to come... Meanwhile, in our world, (the one that Squad A left so ''many years ago...) a new user, Levin RATH, was typing away at her computer. 'Let's see... I wonder if ET has made that page yet...' She murmured to herself. As she opened up the site, she slunk her mouse over to the search bar and searched for ''Userverse/Characters. Just as Levin started admiring the users' hard work on their Plumber ID's, a black hole started appearing on the screen. Lath saw it, and tried to close the page, but as she reached for the red box with the 'X', it became too late. She was being swept into the Ben 10 Universe! She lunged for her mom's work desk, struggling to pull herself free. She failed. Her last words in our universe were... I love you, Mom... A portal opened into the Ben 10 Universe. As Lath fell out of it, a brown light surrounded her, and her body became shorter, and her head adopted a cylindar-like shape. Her eyes became a glowing shade of green, and her hair disinegrated, leaving a circle on the top of her head, also green. A Plumber's badge popped out on her chest, and she lost her toes, leaving pointy legs in the place of her feet. Soon, she became a Megawhatt, Buzzshock's species.She stood up and looked at her new body in amazement. Wow... she whispered. Unsure of what to do, she walked with a zombie-like posture to a nearby beach. Meanwhile, Tyran and Dan were arguing over who won the volleyball game. I won the championship!' ''No, I '''did!' 'No, I 'did!' Ancy was having fun with the argument. He keeps saying things like 'Tyran's ahead of the argument. Now Dan has the point. Now Tyran. Now Dan. Now Tyran. Now Dan. Tyrandantyrandantyrandantyrandantyrandantyranda-' ''''Would you people keep quiet!?!? I'm trying to eat my sandwich!!!' That was ET. Anyway, they suddenly heard a rustling in a nearby bush. ET gasped. 'What if it's Vilgax!?!?' 'Oh, no!' Everyone shouted in unison. Then, Tyran said 'Alright, guys, prepare for battle!' ET went invisible as Solo prepared a laser. Brian and Dan silently turned into Nanomech and Spidermonkey. Omi turned into REO, and Tyran turned into a Talpaedan. Ancy prepared his magic wand. 'You ready, guys?' ET asked. Everyone else nodded. 'Now!' 'Hi-YAH!!!' 'AHH!!!' Squad A stopped their attacks short. There before them stood... a Megawhatt. As everyone turned back into their dominant alien forms, Dan said 'Who are you?' 'I'm Levin RATH, from the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki. I came to check the Userverse page and I got sucked into wormhole and got this body. Wait a second... I know you guys! You're from Userverse!' She pointed to each user, one by one, calling them by nickname. 'You're ET, and you're Solo, and you're Brian, and you're ''Dan! You guys are Omi and Tyran, and the pony is Ancy!' 'Hey, who you callin' pony?' Ancy asked in a gangster accent. 'I've heard of you!' ET said. 'You're the one who asked me if you could make a Userverse sequel and some shorts! I've seen your ID!' ET said in astonishment. 'Yeah, I've seen you on chat!' Tyran said. 'Me too!' said some of the other squad members. 'Hey Lath, do you want to join Squad A?' ET asked, putting his arm around Lath's shoulder. 'Be with ''you ''and fight crime...???' Lath asked in a rejecting tone. 'Well... ''yeah...' ET said. 'HECK, YEAH!!!' Lath suddenly shouted. Okay, then I guess we've got a new member!' ET said, excited. 'WOO-HOO!!!' ''End of Short #1!!! ''You should do a fan list. Fan List be GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD... 01:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC)' (Short by Levin RATH) Category:Userverse Category:Userverse/Shorts